Something Old, Something New
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Bellatrix's wedding day has many ups, downs, and revelations. Sequel to "Insecurities" and prequel to "Terminology"


A/N: I don't have much to say, but I would recommend reading "At First Glance" if you haven't. There is reference of that story in this story as it is more of a prologue for my "Insecurities" series. Um, there's one more story I'm working on for the series and that's it. I don't do sex scenes, but if someone wants to write one for the camping trip that is mentioned in "Terminology" let me know. In either case, have fun reading.

* * *

**Something Old, Something New**

I don't own Harry Potter

To everyone's amazement, Bellatrix and Hermione had decided to get married at Malfoy Manor. Harry and Ron were aghast at the thought of Hermione wanting to get married in the house where she was tortured and married to the person who tortured her (even though they accepted them being together). Even if they were told the torture session was grieved by both parties involved, the idea was still disturbing. Plus, Harry and Ron were also a little afraid of going back to relive horrible memories. However, to appease their friend, they agreed to go. Bellatrix was ever grateful that they were big enough to overlook the past because their presence at the wedding would make Hermione very happy. If Hermione was happy, so was Bellatrix.

However, as she paced back and forth in the room Narcissa gave her, Bellatrix could not say that she was happy. Why? Because pride would not allow her to admit to her feelings out loud as far as using words. Actions on the other hand were different, thus her pacing around her room like a pig before a dragon. Never in her wildest dreams would she have guessed that she would marry the woman of her dreams. It still amazed her to know that the love of her life was a so very young.

Letting out a sigh, she heard a voice call out to her, "Worried?"

Bellatrix spun on her heels to face a smirking Narcissa, "Cissy, couldn't you have knocked?"

"It wouldn't have been as much fun as seeing you jump as if someone was trying to curse your feet off."

"Ha, ha, I think you should go find someone…" She trailed off to regain some composure. This was her wedding day, and she wasn't going to allow her sister to ruin it for her. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Forget it, but if you must know, I am worried." _Pride be hanged! Cissy could always get me to talk._

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" asked Narcissa as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Enraged at the idea, Bella bellowed, "I'm not getting cold feet!"

Narcissa just gave her a look that said "You got to be kidding me," but she never vocalized her thoughts.

Bellatrix just ignored it as she calmed down enough to explain herself, "It's just…, I'm worried that she might get cold feet." Too nerved wrecked, Bellatrix collapsed down next to Narcissa.

"Ah, your witch is a stubborn one; she'll go through with it."

Bellatrix shook her as to argue that her sister had no idea where she was coming from. "I know she'll go through with it because she's a woman of her word, but what if she's only going through with the marriage out of some strange obligation to me. If she is, I wouldn't want her go through with it at all. Not only would she hurt herself, but she would hurt me as well."

"Bella, you're being ridiculous," Narcissa chided. "She loves you like no other."

"Sure, at the moment she does, but what if she wakes up one day next to me and see how old, grey, and haggard I've gotten while she'll still look as beautiful as the first time I've seen her. I don't want her to look at me years from now and wonder if she made the right choice."

Narcissy shook her head in pity, "Bella, it's fine. Has she ever lead you to believe that you're not one she wants?"

"No."

Narcissa grabbed both of Bellatrix shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes, "Then be happy. In under a half hour, you and Hermione will walk down the aisle and be joined together as wife and wife."

""I know that, Cissy, and I am happy, but I'm still scared."

Being gentle, Narcissa brought a hand up to her older sister's face and caressed her cheek in a comforting manor. "Don't be. If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about your wedding day."

Bellatrix looked at her skeptically, "Oh, and what should I be worrying about?"

A laugh erupted from the blonde's lips, "You shouldn't worry at all. Just let your mind wonder over to your wedding night. If you do that, I guarantee, you'll get through the day."

Frustrated at her sister, Bellatrix pushed herself from the bed and walked over to the full length mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Honestly, she had no idea what she wanted to wear for the wedding in the beginning. The idea of wearing a white wedding dress unnerved her. It took her back to her first marriage, and she didn't want to be reminded of her first failed marriage. So after much thought, she decided (well Hermione decided) to go black. It was not due to her wanting to go with her signature color, but due to Hermione suggesting they go with a _yin yang_ theme for their wedding clothes.

When Hermione had first came up with the idea, Bellatrix thought that her fiancée had lost her mind, because Chinese philosophy was totally lost on her. However, she started to warm up to the idea as Hermione went on to explain more of why the _yin yang_ approach was perfect for them. She agreed with the concept because the _yin_ and _yang_ were polar opposites in all things (except for good and bad), and she could see how Hermione and she were opposites.

Apart for the symbiosis nature of the Chinese philosophy, Bellatrix thought on the symbolism between of both the _yin_ and the _yang._ For Bellatrix, Hermione had deemed her to be the _yin_ of the relationship. Being the _yin _meant that she was slow, soft, yielding, diffuse, cold, wet, and passive. She would admit to being some of things, for instance: slow, cold, diffuse and wet. She could see herself being a little yielding since she did what her parents asked of her and soft she disagreed because she had a hard attitude, but agreed when Hermione told her that she was soft to touch. As for passive, she had strongly disagreed on that one because she felt like a very aggressive person.

Not wanting to think of these choice words, Bellatrix thought on some of the other factors of the _yin _factor. It meant that she was associated with water, earth, and the moon (indicating nighttime). The black color of the _yin_ also meant that she's the feminine of the pair. She wanted to argue this point, but she couldn't because Hermione had pointed out how she liked to flaunt her femininity or her sexy female side. Due to this, she ended up wearing a black dress, but not like any dress style she would have normally wore. No, the dress she was wearing was a strapless, floor length number that flared at the bottom. As for her hair, it was pulled up slightly revealing the creamy skin of her neck.

As she kept looking at herself in the mirror, she was semi-startled out of her reverie by her sister, "I forgot to mention, you look absolutely stunning."

Bellatrix whirled around at her sister, "Thank-you, but…"

Before she could get any further in her sentence, Narcissa held up a hand to silence her, "When Hermione sees you in that dress, she'll practically drool."

Before Bellatrix could mark a snide remark, there came a knock at the door. "See, someone around here knows how to knock," Bellatrix grinned as Narcissa stood up to answer the door.

"Who is?" she asked before making a move to open the door.

"Cissy, it's Andy," came a muffle reply.

"Give me a second," Narcissa said as she unlocked the door and opened it to allow her other older sister entrance.

It didn't take long for the dark brunette to emerge into the room, "How is the bride to be?"

"Wetting her panties in anxiety," Narcissa answered as she shut the door behind Andromeda and not giving Bellatrix time to respond.

"Ah, poor sister," Andromeda said in an almost patronizing tone as she walked over to her older sister, "What has Hermione done to you?"

Annoyed at her other sister's behavior, Bellatrix rolled her eyes, but stopped as she noticed a small box in her sister's hand. "Andy, what do you have there?"

Andy lowered her head to see what Bellatrix was talking about when she remembered one of the reasons she came here. "Oh, Hermione asked me to give this to you," she said before handing the shoe sized box to the soon-to-be bride.

Feeling some relief, Bellatrix gratefully accepted the box and brought it over the bed. She took off the lid and found a piece of paper on top. She took it out and read it:

_My love,_

_How I long to be in your arms and hold you close. You have no idea how long these twelve hours have been for m. By now I can just imagine you as a restless lioness in a cage or a squirmy snake in a basket or whatever 'restless' metaphor you want to use. You're probably as anxious as I am but not in the same way. You see, love, I'm worried if I can be a good wife to you, but I know you well enough to know that you are probably worrying over if I'm making the right choice in marrying you. Rest assure, I am. I've thought about this day often and tried to find a way to reassure you of my affections for you. So, in the box are a couple of items that deal with a muggle tradition for good luck. In the box you will find something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue and a silver sixpence to put in your shoe._

Bellatrix put the letter aside for the moment to view at the items in the box. There was indeed a silver coin in the box as well as a lacy blue garter belt, a long black velvet box, and a longish tooth (?). She picked up the velvet box and opened it. A gasp left her as her eyes found a black pearl necklace with what looked like a silver locket in the middle. She ran a hand over the locket before opening it. Inside was a lock of brown hair along with a small picture of her and Hermione together. Gingerly, she took the necklace out of the box once the locket was closed and placed it around her bare neck. Finding whatever courage she had, she picked up the letter once more:

_Let me explain to you about the necklace. The string of black pearls is new, but the locket is something my grandmother gave to me before she passed on. The locket had been given to her by her husband on her wedding day; I wanted to keep the tradition alive. As for the something borrowed, you have a basilisk tooth courtesy of Harry, who kept it as a souvenir to remember everything he went through. I would suggest tucking it into your blue garter belt. As for the sixpence, put it into your left shoe for luck and good fortune. _

_Oh, love, I hope my small gift has quieted your fears. Just know this, I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life trying to show you how much you mean to me. Until then, I'll gladly wait for you at the altar._

_From your lover,_

_Hermione_

Deeply moved by her fiancée's words and tokens of love, Bellatrix let tears fall down her face. She felt her body quake as if she could no longer bear the thought of standing. Slowly, her body gave out from underneath her, but she never felt the floor as two pairs of arms surrounded her waist to give her support.

"Bella, is everything fine?" asked Andromeda as she soothed her sister down.

The oldest Black sister nodded her head and gave the letter over to whoever, she didn't care who took it from her. All she cared about was having a nice good cry as finally finding some peace to get her through with the ceremony.

After a few moments, Narcissa spoke, "In all my years, I would have never thought I see the day when I would see my strong and semi-emotionally stable eldest sister break at the seams."

"Oh, shut up," Bellatrix growl as she slowly put her emotions under control. "You would cry too if you were in my shoes."

Narcissa shrugged, "I wouldn't know, but after reading that letter, you should feel better about your future with the woman you love."

Bellatrix tempted a smile before escaping her sisters' arms to sit on the bed. Once on the bed, she took off her shoes and hiked up her dress. Without much reserve, she took off her black laced garter and replaced it with the blue one. The fang had fit rather snuggly and secure in the garter. As instructed by Hermione, she placed the sixpence into the toe of her left shoe. Even though most of the objects were muggle (i.e. had no magical properties), she still felt as if she was armed and ready for battle.

Whatever minutes were left before the main events was spent with chatter. As the hour approached, another knock came from the door. Narcissa once again answered the door while Andromeda helped Bellatrix with her white veil. Behind the door stood Draco as he too carried a box into the room; however, this time the box was expected as it contained the flowers needed for the bride and her bridesmaids. Draco stood to the side as he watched his aunt hand out the flowers. She gave a small red bouquet of roses to Narcissa and pinned a red rose to Draco. Lastly, she handed Bellatrix a large bouquet of white roses.

Once all the flowers were handed out, Draco finally spoke, "It's time."

The sisters lined up from youngest to oldest. Narcissa was the first to leave the room followed closely behind by Andromeda. As Bellatrix neared the door, she took a moment to pause and slipped her arm through her nephew's. Taking a deep breath, both aunt and nephew left the room. Draco escorted his aunt gracefully to the stairs. The older woman looked over to the young gentleman and was amazed at how grown up he has become.

Deciding she had a few moments before entering the magically heated tent, Bellatrix asked, "What's on your mind, Draco?"

Draco looked over to her with a half smile, "I'm thinking how beautiful you are."

"Have you ever doubted my beauty before?"

He shook his head rejecting the insinuation, "Not really. But your beauty is not the only thing I was thinking about. I remembered that all of my life I was taught that I should both love and fear you. When I finally had a chance to meet you in person, you became my teacher. I respected you for that. Yet now you're getting married to a girl I once despised and I don't know what to think. I see how she makes you happy, and I see how you make her happy. Sadly, I find I can't say anything negative about it because I'm envious of your luck."

Bellatrix stopped as she reached the final step and drew Draco into a hug, "I'm sorry if you can't be with the one you love, but I'm sure one day you'll find a bit of happiness for yourself."

Draco in turned embraced her, "I hope so too."

One moment more they broke apart and continued their journey. Two minutes later they reached the doors that lead to the tent. At the opened doors, aunt and nephew once more stood still as the music changed and all eyes turned towards them. As far as eyes went, there weren't too many. On Hermione's side, she had her friends from Hogwarts, the Weasley's, her parents and other family members plus Hargrid. Where on her side, she had her fellow colleagues from St. Mungos (at least the ones she was rather close with), Tonks and her son, Teddy, Kingsley Shackelbolt, plus some of her favorite Hogwarts professors including Headmistress McGonagall.

Past all of the eyes, Bellatrix cast hers towards the end of the aisle to where her bride-to-be stood with a giant smile on her face. Bellatrix's breath hitched as she started to walk towards her _yang._ Once again, Bellatrix thought back on Hermione's suggestion on using Chinese philosophy for part of their wedding theme. After explaining the _yin_, Hermione went on to explain the _yang. _Hermione said that characteristics of the _yang_ are fast, hard, solid, focused, hot, dry, and aggressive. As Hermione explained, Bellatrix tried to see how each one of those characteristics applied to Hermione. She agreed that Hermione was hot in a sexy way. She was dry sometimes when she tried to explain things. Focus was her middle name almost. She hard working, but she wasn't too fast. As far as being solid goes, she couldn't agree more because Hermione was her foundation; although, she was up in the air about the aggressive thing. When it comes to academics and equal rights, yeah, Hermione was aggressive, but past that, she was pretty passive. As for anything else about the _yang_, it's supposed to be associated with fire, sky, the sun (indicating daytime). Bellatrix found herself more or less agreeing with each point, but especially the part about the sun because Hermione was the sun to her moon.

Though the down side to the _yang_ is the fact it leans towards masculinity. As far as Bellatrix was concerned, Hermione was pretty feminine, and she told Hermione so. Hermione, of course, disagreed with her by saying how she loved wearing pants (so did Bellatrix) and if she were to hang around with anyone it would be with the boys. Bellatrix said the same about herself, but Hermione pointed out that Bellatrix would always act like a woman where Hermione sometimes feels like one of the guys. Except for her knowledge, she hardly did anything to make her stand out from being a girl. The older witch gave her that. So, it came to no surprise when Hermione chose Harry and Ron to be her best men.

As Bellatrix walked further down the aisle, Bellatrix was able to take in the sight of Hermione. The young woman wore a pair of where dress pants with a silk blouse. Over the blouse hung, what Bellatrix would have guessed, an almost dress (something like a cross between a dress coat and a dress). The top half resembled a blazer which buttoned like any normal blazer, but where the buttons should go down farther, they stopped. Instead the rest of the coat was opened and showed Hermione wearing pants. Holding her pants up was a black belt. Tucked into a pocket of her dress coat was a black rose. Hung around her neck was a string of white pearls. Her brown hair was cut short enough to where she could pull it back into a pony knob. In all her life, Bellatrix could not remember seeing a more dashing figure.

After taking Hermione in, Bellatrix was surprised when she found Draco placing her cold hand into Hermione's waiting warm one. Bellatrix looked from Hermione to the man, who was officiating the wedding ceremony, and could not understand a thing he was saying. The beating of her heart drowned out most of his words. Later, when all was said done, disbelief held her as she could not recall how well she repeated after him. All she really remembered was the sound of Hermione's voice as she said her vows. The cold feeling as a ring was slid onto her ring finger. How she nervously took the ring from Andromeda and clumsily slid it onto Hermione's hand. Through her haze, she could not remember when Hermione lifted her veil, but as soon as their lips met for the first time as Mrs. and Mrs. Black (hey, not everything can to _yin yang_), the haze was lifted and reality took over with the breaking of their lips.

She looked at Hermione, who had a giant grin on her face as she mouthed, "I love you."

Still filled with giddiness, Bellatrix leaned in one more time and kissed her wife's lips. They parted once again and faced their family and friends, who were now standing up and clapping at their victory. Awkwardness settled on the newlyweds as people practiced their flash photography. About two or three minutes later, they walked back down the aisle to go back inside the manor for moment to catch their breath while the others (except for the muggles, who followed their way to the kitchen to bring out the food for the semi-buffet) worked on rearranging the tent for the wedding reception.

Just inside the doors, Hermione turned to Bellatrix and wrapped her arms around her, "I can't believe how beautiful you look, my love."

Bellatrix felt a chill of excitement run down her spin from her wife's praise. "I know," she smirked.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow, "You're also very incorrigible."

"I know," Bellatrix sighed out.

Annoyed, Hermione hit Bellatrix upside the arm, "What happened to the honeymoon phase?"

"The honeymoon phase is just beginning, but if you're expecting me to be all sickening sweet towards you like I lost my mind, you have another thing coming."

Hermione rolled her eyes and reached up to Bellatrix's head to take her veil off, "Since you won't need this, I'm going to take it to our room." With that, she left leaving a confused Bellatrix behind.

Frustrated at what happened, the black haired woman walked over to a nearby chair and sunk down into it. She stared off towards the direction Hermione left and wished for her quick return. She felt a little guilty over not acting more thrilled over being married, but there were umpteen million emotions running through her at the moment and she had no idea what to do with them all. At a young age, she had learned how to block off her emotions. When she was little, if she had jumped up and down like she was visiting Santa for the first time, her parents would look at her with cold eyes saying "Don't be an embarrassment to us." Over time, she learned how to control most of her emotions, save a few, while trying different ways to rebel against her parents. Now that her parents are dead and her service with Voldermort is over, she still finds it hard to get in touch with her blocked emotions. She actually didn't understand them enough to truly express them.

Within the next five or so minutes, Bellatrix heard the return of her wife and automatically stood up from her seat. She walked over to the brunette and with great pleading puppy dog eyes, she whimpered, "I'm sorry to offend you."

"Thanks, but I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression," Hermione said as she held onto Bellatrix's hands. "I wasn't insinuating you had to act like someone you're completely not. What I would have appreciated was something along the lines of 'I think you're beautiful too,' or something. Obviously, I was wrong to hope for such a thing. In either case, I should have asked 'How are you doing?'"

Bellatrix hushed Hermione's rambling mouth off with a kiss and pushed her towards the nearest wall surface. Once she held Hermione firmly against the wall, Bellatrix began to attack her wife's jaw line. Pecking kisses along it until she reached Hermione's collar bone. Having her fill of flesh for the moment, Bellatrix lifted her head up an inch. "I love you," she breathed.

She knew somehow that those words alone were enough for Hermione to understand. It wasn't because she knew enough about Hermione, but from Hermione spinning her around until she was flushed up against the wall. Normally, Bellatrix liked being the more dominate type, but in this case, she welcomed the change as she felt her wife mimicing her earlier actions. Then it hit her like a Crutiatus curse to the stomach. She was up against a wall, being loved by _her wife_. Someone she loved and someone, who loves her. The thought alone sent chills of pleasure down her neck as two tears leaked trailed from her eyes.

Stopping Hermione from sucking on her neck anymore, Bellatrix tilted the younger woman's head up to drink from her lips. "Great Merlin," Bellatrix sounded out. "Love, do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Hermione smirked, "Probably the same thing you for me." Then she brought her hand up to Bellatrix's face and examined it. Her actions confused Bellatrix some as those young fingers caressed her cheeks, her lips, her neck, etc. Although confused, she became a little self-cautious as to what Hermione was seeing. Strangely enough, she also felt some slight pleasure of being examine so. When those fingers left Bellatrix's face, the older let out a breath she didn't know she was holding; however, those fingers weren't done yet for they took up Bellatrix's right hand and traced over the wedding band. Hermione brought it up to her lips for slow lingering kiss before whispering, "You're mine now."

In those few short words, Bellatrix had never felt so loved and wanted. Over come with desire, she went to drink from her wife's lips again, but only to be stopped by amused giggle from her left. Just like that, the magical and intense moment shattered. Growling out from frustration, Bellatrix turned her head to see her youngest sister, who looked as if she was seeing a unicorn for the first.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time return to your guests," Narcissa informed them before she returned to the tent.

Where Bellatrix found the interruption aggravating, her wife thought otherwise as she laughed little. The older woman glanced at Hermione and questioned her with her gaze to know what's so funny. Hermione merely waved her hand away dismissing it all and offered her arm to Bellatrix to take. The woman couldn't refuse.

Back into the transformed tent, Hermione led her over to a small table that would seat them, where Hermione's parents and Bellatrix's sisters were already seated. "It's nice to see you two come up for some air," Narcissa joked as the newlyweds took their seats.

"Ha, ha," Bellatrix shook her head at her sister's humor. She would have made some sort of retort, but found what she wanted to say would probably get her in trouble. It was not out of fear for what her wife might think, but out of fear for what her wife's parents would think. They still weren't all too thrilled with the idea of Hermione marrying an older woman. To show their disapproval, Mr. Granger had refused point blank to walk his daughter down the aisle thus making it to where Hermione threw her hands in the air and declared, "Fine, I'll just have to wait until my fiancée walks to me."

In all honesty, it's an absolute miracle that her parents and any of her other relatives even showed up. Bellatrix looked over at Harry, who was smiling contently with Ginny Weasley and sent him a silent thank-you. She knew it was because of the boy-who-lived that Hermione's parents were even there, but she just didn't know how the boy did it without using any magic. The only thing she could think of as to why they would listen to Harry is the fact that the boy became like a long lost son to them. A part of Bellatrix knew that they would have favored their daughter to marry him instead, but she had feared that their influence would push Hermione away from her. It made sense, but it also made Bellatrix sick at the thought.

Thoughts of Harry reminded her of something. As smooth as she could, she slid her hand under her dress and removed the tooth. Firmly in hand, the tooth went with her as she walked over to where Harry sat and gave it to him, "Thank-you."

Harry took the tooth with an almost said expression on his face as if tons of memories flooded back. "You're welcome, I guess," he said as he put the fang into his pocket.

Bellatrix crouched down to his eye level, "I'm not thanking you for just the fang. Do you realize how much I owe you?"

He looked at her for moment trying to figure her out, "I'm not quite sure what you're getting at."

"If it weren't for you this day would not have happened for me. You saved my wife's life time and again."

"Yes, but she wouldn't have needed saving if it weren't for me."

"Hey, don't blame yourself for my wife's stupidity. It was her choice not yours."

"Ah, you better not Hermione hear you call her stupid."

Bellatrix brushed it off like she wasn't worried, "I didn't call her stupid; I'm just saying that she acts without thinking sometimes, but that's beside the point. In any case, when the time comes, I hope to have your presence for a dance. That's only if Ms. Weasley would allow me." She looked over to the red head, whose eyes glitter with mischief as she nodded her head in agreement.

Harry took note of the exchange and agreed.

Feeling a little better, Bellatrix walked back over the table to see a plate of food was waiting for her. "I hope you don't mind," Hermione said as Bellatrix sat down, "but I took the liberty of getting you something to eat."

Bellatrix grabbed Hermione by the collar of her dress coat and kissed her on the cheek. She would have gladly kissed her on the mouth, but with Mr. Granger holding a knife in his hand, she thought better of it.

For the next half hour or so, chatter spread throughout the tent as people enjoyed their meal. Hermione had wanted to do a simple meal of salad sandwiches, but Bellatrix fought for a decent sit down meal of chicken cordon bleu, a variety of green vegetables (green beans, peas, spinach, salad, etc.) and potato noodles with chicken gravy. After having her mouth water at the sound of the food, Hermione agreed whole heartedly.

Once the crowd had their fill, a tapping of a glass surrounded them. All eyes flickered to where the noise came from to see Harry Potter standing up with a glass of mulled cider in his hand. When he had everyone's attention, he cleared his throat, "Giving speeches is not really my thing, unless I'm angry or want to share any theories that I have come up with. I'm a man of very little words, but I do have a few I would like to say right now. I would like to wish one of my best friends the best of luck as she lives her life with the woman she loves. When I found out she loved Bellatrix Black, I thought she ate too many bad mushrooms (no one got this, but the muggles, muggle born, and half bloods), but after seeing her with Bellatrix, I knew I couldn't go against her happiness. As for Bellatrix herself, well… compared to my aunt on popularity, the witch comes out on top." He raised his glass in the air, "To Hermione and Bellatrix, may they have many wonderful years together."

Everyone raised their glasses in the air for a toast. For the next little while, toasts to the happiness of the newlyweds were made, before George had enough and demanded some dancing. Surprisingly enough, over half of the guest rallied around him making a unanimous vote to dance. Neither Bellatrix nor Hermione argued as they walked to the center of tent. Hermione grabbed hold of Bellatrix's waist as the older witch wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. They started dancing as soft music began to play in the back ground.

Bellatrix held her breath as she stared longingly into Hermione's eyes as they twirled around the dance room. For the first time, she didn't feel any fear, only love and contentment to be with the woman her heart chose. If she was being honest with herself, she loved being considered the weaker of the two. For a long time, all she ever did was relied on herself and acted as the strong one. It both scared and relieved her to know that there was now someone, who lifted some the burden from off her shoulders.

During the dance, Bellatrix let Hermione lead her around the dance floor twirling her around at times like she was a top. Eventually, the music faded into the next melody while the newlyweds held still to catch their breaths. At this time, they looked about the dance floor and noticed how they were along as there were other couples on the dance floor. Again they looked at each other and shrugged in agreement to continue dancing since they had nothing better to do.

It was all too soon before the end of that song, but only to be replaced by music one can't waltz with or to. Well, one couldn't even tango, cha cha, rumba, or even fox trot to the piece. Bellatrix took this as a sign to go around the tent and talk to those she hadn't greeted yet and who weren't dancing while Hermione walked over to her parents' table for a quick chat. As she talked to some of her co-workers, she kept a visual eye contact on her wife. Things looked perfectly fine for a moment, before Bellatrix noticed Hermione clutching her hand as if angry. Her eyes moved from the hand towards her wife's distressed face and then to the direction Hermione faced. Sadly, it was towards Mr. Granger, whose eyes blazed with a certain fire.

Realizing trouble was just around the corner, she excused herself from her co-workers in attempt to calm Hermione down. Right by her side, Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's clenched fist and asked to the table, "Is everyone having a good time?"

Mr. Granger merely grunted before turning his head away from Hermione. On the other hand, Mrs. Granger took the igniative to speak as politely as possible, "It's lovely. The ceremony, the decorations, your wedding clothes, all of it it's just lovely."

"Thank-you, Mrs. Granger," Bellatrix said before looking back towards the dance floor, "I'm surprised that you haven't seen you whisk Mr. Granger off for a dance."

"Yes, well…"

"Go on then, I think it would do you two a world of wonders."

Mrs. Granger pursed her lips and nodded her head as if she just came to a decision. She stood up and pulled on her husband's arm until he was on his feet. Together they walked to the dance floor where a mildly slower song played. Seeing as she could now provide comfort to Hermione, Bellatrix sat them both down.

"Dear, what happened?"

Hermione remained silent before answering, "I was talking to my parents and tried catch up with them more. I hoped to ease into things before asking my father if he would dance with me."

"Did you ask?"

Hermione nodded, "But he refused to because…" She lifted her hand up and touched the locket around Bellatrix's neck.

Bellatrix placed a hand over Hermione's as something clicked in her brain, "This was his mother's." Feeling a little guilty, Bellatrix went to remove the necklace. "If he doesn't want to dance you because of this, you should have it back."

Hermione's head shot up with wide eyes of shock, "Bella, no, my grandmother gave it to me for the intent of giving it to someone I love."

Bellatrix knew what Hermione was getting at from the letter from earlier, but she knew she had to make this heart retching decision, "I understand, but if it means you can dance with your father, I'll give it back to you. Hermione, I want you to be happy. You already gave up your chance to be walked down the aisle by your father by marrying me. I should at least make it to where you can dance with your father." With that said Bellatrix firmly removed the necklace and placed it into a pocket of Hermione's dress coat, as Hermione shook her head against it.

To stop Hermione's head and give her reassurance, she placed a semi-cold hand on the young woman's cheek. Two seconds later, Hermione let a small smile form, "You're too good to me."

"Don't say that," Bellatrix argued. _I feel more like I'm a plague to you._ "I want you to stand up now and remember I love you."

Hermione nodded and went over to her father.

Except for that moment, nothing dramatic happened in the next hour. It took nearly half of that before Mr. Granger agreed to dance with Hermione. Even though, Bellatrix didn't noticed it at the time, but she secretly gained some respect from Mrs. Granger, who watched the whole painful exchange between her daughter and the woman she married. Besides that little victory, the hour was great. Bellatrix was able to dance with both of her sisters, Harry, and few others who were brave enough to dance with her.

Then the hour ended as Bellatrix felt a hand on her shoulder while she danced with Hermione. She stopped their movement to glance behind her to see who had the nerve to interrupt her dance with her wife. She bit her tongue at the sight of Fleur Delacour standing there in a simple silver dress. Instinct told her to keep Hermione away from her, but past experience (six months ago) ruled over as she concluded that she should put her worries aside for the moment. She didn't want Hermione to have any more drama than she already had. "May I help you?"

"I was wondering if I could dance wiz ze bride."

"Which one are you referring to?" Bellatrix asked smartly.

"Well, if you do not mind, it would please me greatly to dance wiz each of you in turn."

Bellatrix bore her eyes into Fleur's as to see if the younger woman had any ulterior motives. Upon not seeing any, Bellatrix pointed her head towards Hermione, "I can't speak for her, but I don't see what the problem is."

Fleur smiled and turned towards the brunette, "Would care to dance?"

Hermione nodded her head and gave Bellatrix a grateful smile. Realizing, she just earned some major pumpkin pasty points, Bellatrix left the dance floor for a drink. While at the never ending punch bowl of pumpkin juice, Bellatrix observed the interaction between the French Veela and the Gryffindor. In the last six months since the whole misunderstanding, the older witch felt like she had come a long way. Not that all of her insecurities were gone, but the fact that she was willing to try to overcome them. One of these ways happened to be her trying to get to know and trust Fleur more, but somehow something told her not to.

As she continued to watch Hermione and Fleur dance, she watched their facial expressions. Hermione smiled at Fleur like she did with most of her other friends. This smile was different from the way she smiled at her. As for Fleur, on the outside she was smiling, but hidden behind those eyes, Bellatrix noticed some deep sorrow. The grip on her cup tightened as she realized something important or something that she had always known but had refused to accept.

The song ended and Bellatrix emptied her cup in one go. Settling her cup to the side, she walked over to the blonde and brunette with a strain smile planted on her face. "I take it, it's my turn now?"

Fleur turned to her with the same fake smile she's been sporting all evening, "_Oui_."

They entered each other's arms while Hermione left to get herself a drink. As soon as Hermione was out of ear shot, Bellatrix asked, "She's your mate, isn't she?"

Fleur bit her lip and let out a sigh, "_Oui_."

"Does she know?"

"_Non._"

Bellatrix shook her head, "I don't understand. If she's your mate, why aren't you celebrating this day with her and what happened to the mating bond?"

Breathing in some air for comfort, Fleur answered, "'As 'Ermione ever told you about ze time she turned into a cat by using polyjuice potion?"

"It was in her second year," Bellatrix replied, confirming she knew of the incident. "But what does this have to do with anything?"

"Magical residue," she declared as if it explained enough, but she went on anyways. "When she used animal 'air instead of 'uman 'air, ze effects of ze potion made 'er a 'uman/cat 'ybrid, but it also made it to where it took lots longer for ze polyjuice potion to where off. Unfortunately, after she turned back into a 'uman, zere still remains some permanent magical residue from ze potion."

At this point Bellatrix felt lost. Polyjuice potions as far as humans went, she knew well, but she had never done a full in depth research into the ramifications of humans using the potion to turn into animals. She was told not to use animal parts so she never questioned it. "What type of residue?"

"As you know, a Veela mates for life just like some ozer creatures, for instance ze wolf. Unfortunately, 'Ermione didn't use a creature zat mated for life. No, she 'ad botched up by using cat 'air."

It took some calculating before understanding dawned on Bellatrix, "A cat is a natural whore." She didn't mean any disrespect to Hermione, but it's just the easiest way to describe a cat's mating ritual.

"Exactly," Fleur said with a sad smile, "A Veela's bond is to tie down zeir mate in a monogamous relationship. Most 'umans believe in monogamy so it makes it easier for zem to be tie to a Veela if a Veela is zeir mate. Unfortunately, ze influence of cat DNA cancels ze bond I would 'ave tied to Hermione. Zis travesty makes it to where she can love other people."

"Okay, but you're Veela; shouldn't you be all possessive? Besides the whole mating bond, it's another way for a Veela to catch their mate."

"True, but I'm not full blood. Full blooded Veelas are more prone to violence in making sure zeir mates know 'oo zey belong to. I'm only quarter blood; so, I cannot all zat possessive. In fact, it makes me more submissive."

"I've dated a half Veela once, when she found her mate she was all gung-ho about it and acted crazy on anyone who came near him."

Fleur laughed a little, "'Er blood was stronger, but mine is not. She was probably acting like a girl 'oo just gotten 'er first boyfriend, _non_? All clinging and unsure? In my case, 'Ermione's 'eart ties me to 'er to where I can love only 'er. What's more, I can be anyzing she wants me to be. When we dated, it made me 'appy, but circumstances changed for 'Ermione. She didn't need me as a lover anymore and started treating me like a closer friend or a big sister. When zis 'appened, she never treated me as anyzing more. Zere were a few times where I 'ad tried to regain the spark, but by zen you were in ze picture. When she told me about you, I was nearly crushed but at ze same time 'appy because I wanted 'er to be 'appy."

"You would never try to steal her away from me," Bellatrix stated as a fact. "I would like to offer you some condolences, but…"

"I understand, _Mademoiselle_ Black," Fleur said with a sad half smile, "And nor would I want any."

Bellatrix nodded as they danced in silence for a time. It would be about three months from this time when Bellatrix would approach Fleur about something she needed to get settled before fully appreciating being married. Their conversation would go something like this:

"I fear for the future," Bellatrix would say as she sips from her drink.

"What do you mean?" Fleur would ask as she fiddles with her fork.

The black haired beauty would admit, "Hermione loves me to no end, and I'm afraid what my foreseeable death might do to her."

"Ah, you're age differences," the Veela would say as if sensing where things were leading.

"Yes, but I want to make sure that there's someone out there who would be willing to pick up the pieces."

Silence would grow between as Bellatrix's eyes studies Fleur's face to make sure the Veela knew where she was going with this. The young blonde would smile a sad smile before answering, "Say no more. It would be boz my duty and my 'onor."

However, that conversation was in the near future and Bellatrix knew it was one she could not get out of it. Even though, she hated the thought of the other woman being with Hermione, she knew at that moment, she had found someone who would be with her wife if she were to go first.

Not long after the music finally ended, Bellatrix was once again with her wife.

By the end of the second hour, the wedding guests were rather restless to go home. Taking this in account, the married couple went on to cutting the cake. From the quick ceremonious cake cutting, the newlyweds went on to get started on the fun and games. While other married couples and those who deemed themselves too old to worry over catching anything stood by eating cake, everyone else gathered together for the bouquet and garter tossing.

Hermione dragged a chair into the center of the dance floor and motioned for Bellatrix to sit down. The older woman rested her behind on the chair, while Hermione knelt in front of her. For the next few moments, they held a silent communication as to how they wanted to go about doing things. Bellatrix knew what they both wanted (Hermione hiking up her dress, grabbing the garter by the teeth and yanking it down), but knew it wouldn't happen. At least not with Hermione's parents were around. Eventually they came to a conclusion.

With one of her shoes removed by Hermione, Bellatrix watched as her wife slid her hands up her dress without causing her legs to be revealed too much. Bellatrix breath hitched from her arousal as she felt those familiar hands caressing her flesh as they gripped her garter. For the purpose of not causing too many inappropriate thoughts to form in other people's minds, Hermione took the garter off swiftly much to Bellatrix disappointment. _Later, we'll have time for that later._

The older witch saw a triumphant smile upon Hermione's lip as she went to face the waiting participants. The group contained mostly gentlemen and a few women, who thought why not. Putting her shoe back on, she continued to watch Hermione as she turned back around to face her for a moment and then… The garter flew over Hermione's shoulder with such grace as it approached the group of waiting hands. Bellatrix monitored the trajectory pathway of the garter as it reached the hands of…

"All right, Potter!"

"Congratulations mate."

"It looks like Harry's going to tie the knot next."

"Oh look at Ginny, she looks so excited."

The cacophony of voices kept going on for a few more minutes as the single men switched off with the single women. Bellatrix walked over to the table she's been using and retrieved her bouquet of white roses. As she approached the center of the dance floor, the loud noises trimmed off to a silent hush. Out of everything to do with a wedding, the tossing of the bouquet is like the second most anticipated moment. Bellatrix had to smirk as all the participants looked as if they were ready for the jump throw of a quaffle.

Not wanting to cause anymore tension (actually she did, but decided against it), Bellatrix swished her back towards the waiting leopards, and with one smooth move, she hefted the bouquet over her head like a well aimed spell. You know those moments where everything seemed to slow down in motion? Yeah it was one of those times. Hungry eyes watched as the bouquet sailed in the air towards the waiting arms. As the roses upward direction changed into a downward spiral, the women went wild as they pushed themselves around to be the first to get the flowers. In the wizarding world there is much more to catching the bouquet besides determining who's going to be married next. A bouquet of whatever flower thrown on a wedding day was known to be the best ingredient for the second powerful love potion known to wizard kind. It is also said that by using the petals, one could foresee their future spouse. So it was to no wonder when women climbed over each other to get to the bouquet.

However, it was to some amazing feat as one girl in particular jumped on the backs of others to launch herself at the bouquet before it could come into arm lengths of any of the women below her. It was at this point that Bellatrix turned around and saw to her surprise, one, Lavender Brown enclosing her figures around the bundle of roses as she fell forward into a tumble roll out effect equal to that of a cheerleader. And the crowd of single women went wild with disgust.

Bellatrix shook her head as she went to cast her gaze over to Harry and found Ginny there all calm and peaceful like. It confused Bellatrix in seeing Ginny not participating in the flower catching ceremony, but then thought better of it seeing as Ginny really didn't need the roses for anything. She already has the love of her life, who had taken the garter for himself.

Shortly after the guests calmed down in acceptance, some of them left. Most were of Hermione's relatives, who had driven with Kingsley in a ministry van. As for Hermione's parents, they had driven there via Harry and Ginny. With their relatives gone, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were looking forward to move on from the wedding because they felt like tuna in a shark tank. Mr. Granger felt more compelled to leave than his wife. He said good-bye to Hermione by giving her a hug, but he refused to even acknowledge Bellatrix. Bellatrix would hardly admit to how stung she felt at his slight.

However, it came as surprise when Mrs. Granger walked over to her for a final and proper good-bye.

"Thanks again for coming," Bellatrix said after shaking hands with her new mother-in-law. _Merlin's beard, how crazily insane is that?_ "You don't know how much it means to Hermione."

"I can imagine," Mrs. Granger said. "I'm still not all that fond of the idea of you and her."

"I know and your husband is even less so."

Mrs. Granger nodded her head, "Yes, but I'll bring him around to the idea."

The older witch tilted her head in confusion, "Why?"

Instead of giving an out right answer, Mrs. Granger merely smiled as she looked in the direction of her husband, who was still saying good bye to his daughter, "It's nothing, but you may want to ask my daughter to return your necklace. You looked quite smashing in it." Without so much as a formal "good-bye," Mrs. Granger left behind a stunned Bellatrix.

The only thought that came to Bellatrix's mind at that time was: _I have to remember to not underestimate the power of a muggle._

Not long after the Grangers, it came time for both Bellatrix and Hermione to escape from the still partying guests for their honeymoon. The newlyweds didn't say good-bye to anyone as they snuck off to Bellatrix's bedroom (well, it was theirs now) and changed from their clothes into something more practical. Not bothering to hang up their discarded clothes, they each grabbed their already packed bags and stepped towards to empty fireplace. They each grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted their destination.

There's a fairly large island in the Atlantic Ocean where witches and wizards had frequented since they have come across it some thousands of years ago. Due to the island's natural magical energy which came from some very rare vegetation, the wizarding community unanimously voted to preserve the island's resources. They cast so many magical wards it would make Hogwarts defenses seems like a house made of straw. The magic surrounding the only island that was completely inhabited by wizards and witches is so powerful that there would be many muggle boats that would become lost along the way it they came near. Any muggle who could somehow manage to breach the barrier had their memory erased and were sent to random places on earth. Thus the legend of the Bermuda Triangle was born.

The aside from the vegetation on the aisle, the wizarding community had also built a large resort for vacationing witches and wizards, who needed a break from the world for some fun in the sun, or for a spa weekend, or simply for a honeymoon vacation. Those who came to the island had to sign a contract saying they would not disturb the vegetation in any way. If they did, they would not be welcomed again on the island and the wards would shun their presence.

On this tropical paradise and in small hut where the walls were mostly made out of magical glass (on the outside it looked like dark tinted windows [non-filtered] and on the inside it looked like non-tinted windows) laid two resting figures. They were clad in nothing but the skins they were born in as they curled together as one. The breeze from the outside moved strains of their hair as they slept soundlessly on their white sheet covered king sized bed.

The black haired beauty was the first to open her eyes as she felt the sun's rays on her face and heard the soft song of a nearby phoenix. She took in a long low breath as she inhaled the smells of around her. She could smell the distance salty ocean, the many wild flowers, and most importantly, the fragrance of the woman in her arms. Her rather loud inhale inadvertently woke up her sleeping wife. The young woman popped her head up and drowsily looked into the eyes that were filled with love and lust.

Bellatrix gave Hermione a breathtaking smile causing the young woman to stretch out her muscles tightly before climbing on top of Bellatrix and straddling her. The older witch had anticipated on her counterpart to pick up where they left off from the night before, but her expectations were not met as Hermione ever so gently caressed her skin in an exploratory manner. Her fingers touched Bellatrix's collar bone with her eyes following their movements. It quickly reminded Bellatrix of the moment right after they were married. It intrigued Bellatrix with longing to know what was going on in Hermione's mind, but she refused to enter it at the moment. Instead, she remained still as Hermione ran her fingers down her chest and in between the valley of her breasts. Tingles went up and down Bellatrix's arms from the soft touches and causing her breathing to deepen.

Those lovely fingers, which had entered her time and time again, moved from the valley and climbed to the peak of her left erected nipple. Bellatrix felt Hermione run a finger around it, but not to tease it in any fashion, but simple to get to know it better. During this time, Bellatrix would try to look into Hermione's eyes in hopes to catch of glimpse of what might be going on inside. What she saw was a faraway look like Hermione was both seeing her and not seeing her at the same time.

Hermione placed a short kiss on the nipple before moving her fingers to Bellatrix's neatly trimmed hairs. For a second or two, they petted the area like they were petting a cat before pinching a few hairs and twirling them between three rubbing fingers. It was a major turn off and on for Bellatrix as she knew Hermione was not interested in sex at the moment. A part of her screamed for some deeper satisfaction, but bigger part of her enjoyed the attention and what she hoped as quiet adoration.

Bellatrix's breath deepened some more as Hermione kissed her hairs to start a long trail between her valley and down her right arm. Her wife's journey ended at the ring finger. When Hermione picked up her hand, Bellatrix felt the need to finally break the spell, "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

It took a moment before Hermione turned her head in Bellatrix's direction, "Have you ever stood back and viewed your body?"

Bellatrx bit her bottom lip when a six month old memory entered her thoughts. It was an incident she never completely told Hermione about. "I have," she finally answered. "The last time I did I hated why I saw."

"Ah, but have you took yourself out of the equation?"

"You lost me."

"I studied my hand once," Hermione started to explain, "and noticed how my nails needed trimming and how my skin needed moisturizing, but then something struck me. I took step back from my grooming habits. I wanted to see myself as others see me. I wanted to remember how tiny my hand once was. I wanted remember all of what my hand has done and will do. I wanted to refresh my memory on every line, scar, and other anomalies my hand had. The experience was quite out of body and refreshing."

It amazed Bellatrix how Hermione's mind worked. She smiled and asked, "What went on with your mind when you examined me?"

"I took in how soft your skin felt and how sweet it tastes. I took in every memory I had of touching you and how I'll continued touching you. I took moment to register in my mind that I'm now your wife, and that I'm taken off the market. I also took in the fact that this beautiful body of yours is now mine to play with until my heart's content. Mostly importantly, I took in the soul of the body I love and realized I owned that too. It was the same out of body experience that I had with my hand, but only deeper and more intimate. Do you know what idea excites me more?"

Bellatrix shook her head and begged with her eyes for Hermione to continue.

"That I'm connected to you. That going furniture shopping or doing any mundane thing together will be more than just a couple dating. That when there's a formal social engagement either of us must attend, we'll attend it together because it is expected of us. It's astounding to think that I have the most beautiful wife." Tears slid from Hermione's eyes as she smiled down at Bellatrix, "I don't know if you fully grasp what I'm talking about, or even if the feeling of being married has fully settled in yet, but I hope one day you'll understand."

Bellatrix sat up in bed with a very impressive sit up and wrapped her arms around Hermione's naked back. With a smile, Bellatrix brought Hermione's lips down to meet her own in passionate kiss of love, lust, adoration, devotion, and other equally intense feelings. It was in the making of that kiss that Bellatrix slowly realized and slowly felt what Hermione was saying. Two tears of joy leaked from her eyes to finally being married to the woman she loved and to finally having a long forgotten wish come true.


End file.
